Sky Lights
by applepei
Summary: When Taecyeon is bored he decided to ask his crush or bandmates Kim Junsu to join him touring around Seoul, what will happen next?


**Sky Lights**

"_A-a-aish…Taecyeon-ah! We seriously don't need to go outside, eating dinner in the dorm was already making me happy though" _Junsu said as Taecyeon pushes Junsu inside his small-but-comfortable car, Taecyeon chuckled.

"_Jundyu-ah…there's no one inside the dorm, remember that Chan and Junho is having a date? While Khun and Woo is idontknowwhere…" _Taecyeon said while laughing, he slowly put the seatbelt on for both his and Junsu's seat, Junsu was still clueless.

"_But Taecyeon-ah-"_Junsu was trying to finish his sentences, Taecyeon cut Junsu's sentences as he started the car engine. Moving the car slowly, Taecyeon look at Junsu, smiling brightly which make Junsu can see his white teeth.

"_Sssh…stop talking will you Jundyu-ah? We __**ARE**__ going somewhere, end the conversation __**p.s enjoy the view**__~~!"_ Taecyeon said as he drove his car faster. _Weird_, Junsu thought but he doesn't know why he liked this guy really much.

Junsu like Taecyeon since they're debuted, but the composer of some of JYP's song seems a little nervous to confess his feelings, Junsu actually tried some ways to confess his feeling to the guy who currently drove his car next to him but it was a huge fail, Junsu once asked Wooyoung about how Taecyeon feel towards Junsu himself but Wooyoung said that Junsu better know it by himself not by other people.

Junsu actually happy when Taecyeon asked him for having a dinner with Taecyeon, but there's one question that still in his head until now. The question is: _Does Taecyeon like me?_ Junsu really want to ask the question but yet, he was too awkward for asking Taecyeon about the question, especially since he know how beastly Taecyeon is, even though inside his kind of a cute-idiot-manly guy for Junsu.

_It was a dead silence in the car._

"_Where are we going?" _Junsu finally asked the taller guy a question that is not to awkward, Taecyeon replied with a smile.

"_I know the best Sushi restaurant around here" _Taecyeon said, looking at Junsu while giving the smaller boy a failed wink which makes Junsu's cheeks turns into a ripe tomato once again.

"_I know you'll love it!" _Taecyeon chuckled as he slowly stop his car right in-front of a huge restaurant, huge enough and they could see that the place is full of guests that wanted to have a dinner with their friends, family, or maybe lover.

"_Yes I love sushi! But where are we going to eat? The place is already full of guests" _Junsu said as he sighed, wishing that they could have a romantic dinner inside the restaurant. Taecyeon grinned as he walks to the receptionist then of course asked for some left seats.

"_They have two empty seats, which means…perfect, now let's go!" _Taecyeon said in enthusiasm tone, making Junsu feel happy then quickly grabbed the taller guy's hand. _Come on!_ Junsu said as he dragged the taller guy to the empty seat.

"_What do you want to eat?" _The taller boy asked the smaller boy who looking at the menu with a hungry look, Junsu is actually being hungry for awhile so he was kind of enthusiasm when Taecyeon said that the restaurant still have two empty seats.

"_Sushi…and maybe Takoyaki…" _Junsu said while looking at the menu, searching for his most favorite food while Taecyeon just look at him. _Cute~_ Taecyeon thought.

"_H-hey… I said I want Sushi rolls and Takoyaki!" _Junsu said as he poked Taecyeon's right cheek which leads him back to the reality. Taecyeon cheek was all red as Junsu poked it, Junsu was a little bit surprised when he sees Taecyeon's red cheeks.

"_Okay dude, sorry I've been day dreaming" _Taecyeon said as he chuckled before calling the waiter then request for the foods. Again, _weird _Junsu thought.

As the foods finished being made already, the two hungry guys (whofellinloveeachother) quickly eat their foods. Junsu eat his sushi very fast while Taecyeon just drink the sake (read: sa-ke, a Japanese beer) while looking at the panda boy who eat the sushi very fast but still can look cute with his eating habit. Taecyeon could just die because of the cuteness overload.

Taecyeon wasn't drunk, he can't be drunk when there was Junsu around. Junsu was like Taecyeon's personal angel, yes…Taecyeon also have the same feeling as Junsu but yet the beast was to awkward to tell the panda about his feeling, Taecyeon once almost confessing his feeling about Junsu right in-front of Junsu himself but the ChanHo couple seemed distracting they're moment by asking them to join both Chansung and Junho clubbing in a club. Taecyeon think that ChanHo was like a dumb couple because of that accident.

When Junsu done with his sushi and his takoyaki he quickly grabbed the taller boy wrist, dragged him to the receptionist and let him wait for Junsu himself for paying the food then went out from the restaurant. Taecyeon could see that Junsu face looks so happy.

"_Full enough?" _Taecyeon chuckled, Junsu nodded.

"_Of course yes! Where to go now?" _Junsu said, looking at Taecyeon with a clueless face which make Taecyeon could just pinched the not-so-chubby cheeks if he couldn't hold himself.

"_Go inside the car and let's see the beautiful sky on Namsan Tower…" _Taecyeon said as he started the engine then drove his car to the road. Junsu face looked red when Taecyeon said _Beautiful sky on Namsan Tower_ Taecyeon is being cheesy as always, which Junsu liked the most of course.

Along the way to Namsan Tower, the cheesy Taecyeon started to play love songs on the radio, giving Junsu a little Goosebumps as Taecyeon play Junsu's own song Hot. The song itself is about a guy who trying to tell a girl about him liking the girl so bad. But instead, Junsu might change the lyric just for Taecyeon to hear about it.

_Another awkward silence._

"_Jundyu-ya! Wake up" _Taecyeon poked the older boy shoulder. Junsu was felt asleep when they're about to go to Namsan Tower. The older boy opened his eyes realizing that the taller guy has waked him up.

"_Where are we Taecyeon-ah?"_ Junsu asked, looking at the taller boy with a clueless face. Taecyeon chuckled.

"_I'll blindfold you" _Taecyeon said while still chuckling.

Junsu suddenly see everything dark. Taecyeon _did_ blindfold him which make the older boy surprised a little. Then he feels like someone piggyback's him. _Must be Taecyeon _Junsu thought because no wonder Taecyeon is the one that talk to him before everything that he see turned dark. Junsu feel that Taecyeon put him on the chair then he suddenly see something, something very beautiful and bright.

He sees a bright and colorful buildings, he sees the bright stars up to the sky, and next to him a guy who he likes. Look at him while smiling shyly giving a little Goosebumps for him but he doesn't mind about it. Taecyeon then stand up offering his hand so that Junsu can stand up then he could just hug him instead, but he knew that it might give Goosebumps to the older boy.

"_What a beautiful view…" _Junsu said as he stand up and then look around the view on the top of the Namsan Tower.

"_Isn't this your favorite place Jundyu-ah?" _Taecyeon said shyly as he looking down to the road that is full of car, it's Sunday night and people usually gone for a date or maybe just hangout with their friends like what Nichkhun, Wooyoung, Junho and Chansung do. But for Junsu and Taecyeon they might call it as a date.

"_Mhmm..." _The older boy responds, he then look at the taller boy. He wants to tell the boy his feeling about this tall giant boy. He wants to tell him all of the feeling that he has kept as a secret, Junsu shyly opened his mouth.

"_Taecyeon-ah…I…I…" _Junsu said, covering his face so that the taller guy won't see his face turning red, Taecyeon look at Junsu.

"_I like you…" _Junsu continued, he was so embarrass that he finally tell Taecyeon his true feelings about Taecyeon, he waited and waited. Then, he suddenly feels warm then someone removed his hand from his red face.

"_And I love you~!" _Taecyeon said with a cheesy voice, making the older boy blushed more, burying his face onto the taller guy chest don't wanting the taller guy seeing his face that looks like a ripe tomato.

"_Are you joking?" _Junsu said.

"_No, my love" _Another cheesy voice come from the taller guy mouth. Junsu slowly faced the taller guy with his not-so-red face.

"_Stop calling me with a cheesy tone, giant" _Junsu said, rolling his eyes. Taecyeon chuckled.

"_So is it a yes?" _Taecyeon suddenly said, pinching both Junsu's cheeks.

"_Yes? What yes? You didn't even say anything…" _Junsu said, rolling his eyes again while puffing his cheeks, Taecyeon grinned.

"_That means a yes~!" _Taecyeon said before pulling the older boy into a cute-but-cheesy kiss.


End file.
